


Love in The Tag

by IAmGoingToHell



Series: One-Chapter Dumps [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Short & Sweet, They are so cute, Tony and Steve are like peters dads, buck is a dick, but sweet non-the-less, civil war never happened, peters 16th birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmGoingToHell/pseuds/IAmGoingToHell
Summary: Its Peters birthday and he wants nothing more than to go out with the ones he loves most and play some damn laser tag..."Oh okay. Sure. You can try and win doll but I will murder you so hard." Bucky smirked as he side-eyed Peter."I do not believe that you, an old man, will beat me at laser tag." Peter shot back only to get a kick at the leg from Steve, "An old soldier. Who- might I add- doesn't look a day over 30. And can still kick my ass.""Language." Tony grinned, running into the now open doors, disappearing into the darkness.





	Love in The Tag

**Author's Note:**

> I have TONS of prompts that I want to do, some are ones that can be one chapter and short while others are a bit longer. But believe me, I will not rest. *dumps a bucket of full notebooks* Get ready. -Nat <3

Peters lips spread into a smile as Natasha pulled into a parking spot. "We're here birthday boy!" Natasha exclaimed and turned the car off. Steve was sitting up front with her so Tony, Peter, and Bucky were in the back. Cramped together. "Finally!" Peter popped open his door and practically dived out of the car. "Doll slow down." Bucky chuckled and got out with the others. 

Peter was running inside and waiting for them inside. He watched as the talked with smiles to each other. Steve had a hand tangled with Tony's and Pete couldn't help but smile. When they  _finally_  got inside, Peter instantly grabbed Bucky's metal wrist and dragged him into the arcade. "They'll get the game paid for and ready." Buck nodded and smiled weakly, "Are you excited?" 

"Of  _course_!" Peter stated as he inserted a dollar into the claw machine. "Really? Cause well, I hope you're ready to lose." Peter pressed the button as he hovered above a small grey bear that had a ribbon tied around his neck. "Excuse me?" He turned around to face Bucky. "You did  _not_ just say that, Right?" The bigger man smirked and nodded. "Yep," He slowly walked towards him until they were inches away from each other. "You missed..." Bucky said in a low whisper. Peters' head spun around and he gasped and shoved another dollar into the machine. "Shut up." He mumbled.

                                                                                                                OoOoOoOoOoOoO

They were putting on the special suits and Peter seemed to struggle. He was trying to attach the bottom clip while holding the small grey bear in his knees. "Let me help you, Pete." Peter looked up at Bucky and frowned, "I can do it." The man knelt down, ignoring his protest. "You've tried for five minutes hun, just let me help you." Peter wouldn't drop the bear from between knees, making Buck have to pry it from between them. He grabbed the belt and clipped it into the front and clipped the leg straps as well. 

Once it was finished, Peter had a red face and dual laser pistols in hand. Bucky had what looked to be an assault rifle. Tony and Steve had shotguns. And Nat had a sniper and pistol. "DOORS OPEN IN T-MINUS 30 SECONDS" Peter bit back a smiled and they all took a ready-to-run stance. "Ready to lose Parker?" Buck grinned and stared straight ahead. "Oh trust me, Buckaroo. I can't lose. If anything,  _you_ will lose. And I will win." Bucky scoffed at that, "Oh  _okay_. Sure. You can  _try_  and win doll but I will murder you so hard." Bucky smirked as he side-eyed Peter. "I do not believe that you, an  _old man_ , will beat me at laser tag." Peter shot back only to get a kick at the leg from Steve, "An old  _soldier_.  Who- might I add- doesn't look a day over 30. And can still kick  _my_  ass." Buck let out a half laugh half cough at Steves statement."Language." Tony grinned, running into the now open doors, disappearing into the darkness.

 

Peter was sneaking around, glancing at the giant board that showed who was winning. "Yes!" He whisper-yelled. He was tied with Bucky for first and they had a minute left till the end. "So..." Peter's head shot down and he looked t the dark silhouette of Bucky. "We've tied, and I can't have that sugar." Peter's laser gun was still recharging, and the other one had only one shot let until it had to recharge as well.  _If only the 20 seconds would go by faster,_ he complained to himself. "Neither can I Buckaroo.." He stepped back slowly as the older man strutted towards him. 

Peter was now up against the wall with Bucky in front of him. He glanced at the counter, "TEN SECONDS REMAINING" Shouted the bot voice. Buck leaned down and locked lips with Peter. Peter became red and he slowly relaxed, kissing back. It was the first time they had kissed, it was so enjoyable and full of love. Bucky would pull away for only a moment before pressing back into Peter. 

They pulled away slowly, and Bucky rested his forehead against Peters. "Happy birthday Doll.." He mumbled. Peter smiled weakly before he felt something pressing into his stomach. His eyes widened and he looked down at Bucks laser gun right as he pulled the trigger. Peter gasped and raised his and pressed his trigger, but nothing happened. Suddenly the lights came on and Bucky was looking at Peter with a huge smile.

                                                                                                                         "I win." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH Okay! So I know it's short but I just love it. I think it's really cute and I just- AHHH I LOVE IT! But of course, (why wouldn't I?) I hope you enjoyed it as well! Leave a comment or kudos if you did and thank you so much for reading!! Later loves!! -Nat <3


End file.
